


The Prince And His Gardener

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Cute Ending, Feel-good, Flower Crowns, Gardener Sungjong, Hamilton References, Hojong-centric, Language of Flowers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Modern Royalty, Musical References, Pastel Sungjong, Prince Hoya, Romantic Fluff, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), Theater References, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong





	The Prince And His Gardener

**12:24 PM**

When Howon first met Sungjong,there was the sound of a beautiful,angelelic like voice coming from the castle garden.

 _Sunggyu did say something about a new gardener._ He thought. _But I didn't that they would be arriving today._

Curious as to who the owner of the beautiful voice was Howon stood up and walked over to his balcony that overlooked the castle garden.


End file.
